


This Castle of Sand

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Breakup, Hints toward WS fighting, M/M, Not Happy, Song: Castle of Sand (Myriad)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: ...wasn't built to lasti'm not sorry
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 4





	This Castle of Sand

**Baz**

_Even though much time has passed, it still feels good. Feels good to hurt you._

_Even though it seems small to you, I still wanna tell you that I don't feel the same and I don't trust you now. Things have changed. Where is the light between us? I know that you know it's falling apart. This castle of sand wasn't built to last. You said "Let's make a new start!" so let's not try to dig up the past._

**Simon**

_To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Baz, you'_ _ve got me guessing what me and you mean. Why'd you leave me in the dark? I'm trying to find some way out of here. I don't see you the same and I can't trust you anymore? Where'd the light between us go?_

"This castle of sand wasn't built to last. I'm sorry, Simon. I'm breaking up with you," Baz whispered gently.

"Where is the light between us?"


End file.
